dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Age effects
All creatures age, and eventually, die. The following will explain how aging effects each race, and the effects of age on game play. Note that all aging effects DO NOT stack, the highest replaces the lowest. So if your character goes from middle aged to waning, he suffers a -3 to all physical stats, not a -4. YOUNG: A young character is one who, while he may be in training, really has no business being on a battle field. They take a -2 to all stats, and a -4 to all skills. A player may choose to play a young character. PRIME: A character in his prime is at his best in life. A young character who becomes prime aged, removes his young penalties. This category does not affect stats or skills. Most characters are assumed to start in this age group. MIDDLE: A middle aged character has started to experience the sharp decline age brings on. They take a -1 to all physical stats, but gain a +1 to all mental stats. A player may choose to play a middle aged character. WANING: A character of waning age has a body that is beginning to fail him. He takes a -3 to all physical stats, but gains a +3 to all mental ones, and a +2 to all skills. A player may not start a character at this age bracket or higher. OLD: An old character is one who's body is no longer truly fit for fighting. They suffer a -5 penalty to all physical stats, but gain a +5 bonus to all mental stats and a +4 bonus to all skills. Hit points are reduced by 10 VERY OLD: A very old character it one who's body struggles to make it through day to day life. They suffer a -7 penalty to all physical stats, but gain a +7 bonus to all mental and a +6 bonus to all skills. Hit points are reduced by half. The character must roll a save every in game month, or die of old age. ANCIENT: The ancient character experiences a miracle every day he wakes up to find he's still alive. An ancient character suffers a -10 to all physical stats, and a -5 to all mental. Hit points are reduced by your level. The character must roll a save every in game week to avoid dying of old age. MAXIMUM: This age group is the maximum age a character of a certain race can POSSIBLY survive too. They suffer a -20 to all stats, and their skills are reduced by half. Upon reaching this age, the character must roll a save every in game day or die of old age. One asterisk denotes a race that can take feats to change their aging scale. Two asterisks denote a race that does not experience aging effects with regular maintenance Three Asterisks denotes a race that is functionally immortal due to the impossibility of a campaign ever spanning that amount of time.